The present invention relates to game apparatus involving teams of two players, one of whom gives clues to the identify of a person or thing, while the other player guesses the identity, based on the clues given. Game cards bear the information, which is visible, but unintelligible, except when viewed through a window in the apparatus. The apparatus utilizes pawl and ratchet means to bring successive indicia into view through the window.